I hope you dance
by elvenarcher516
Summary: DaixSato and its a little thing i created. it's a song fic, so be nice. enjoy!
1. A wakeup call never to forget

Um, this is also a one shot… uh, I guess I like those. It's a daixsato…duh! I thought that it was cute and stuff. Its just fluff. Hehehe!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters **sniff** I wish I did. I would love to own the super hot Sato-kun if someone would give him to me, but sadly that is not possible. Damn…

Okay, so here's the fic.

**I hope you dance:**

Satoshi stared silently out at the open ocean. It was almost sunrise, and everything around him was so peaceful. Not a sound was heard besides the sound of the waves that hit the waiting shore.

These waves created a rhythm of sound that had a calming affect on the young man. Although he had not slept in hours, he was not tired. Not even the lull of the waves was not enough to send this restless man off into sleep.

Giving a soft sigh, he looked down upon the sleeping redhead in his arms. The boy was younger than himself, yet, he found himself madly in love with him.

The colorful fleece blanket that encircled both boys was a blend of red and blue. It gave off comforting warmth. Suddenly, Satoshi's mind was flooded with memories of when the redhead had given it to him. It had been on his 20th birthday, just three years ago.

Daisuke had designed and made the whole thing himself. It represented himself and Daisuke. Blue and red. Fire and ice. There had always been a sufficient difference between the two of them, but instead of making things more difficult, it was easier.

It was as though the two were filling in for everything the other didn't have. Their personalities and mannerisms were the same way. Their eating habits clashed as well.

Letting his thoughts drift away, he realized that Daisuke was shivering in his arms. Pulling him closer, Satoshi reached into his pocket and withdrew a box. The box was made with red and blue satin.

The colors mixed just like the blanket. Satoshi smiled as he remembered the adorable redhead handing him the package and urging him to open it. It had been for his birthday. Today was the redhead's birthday.

Satoshi began to absent mindedly stroke Daisuke's hair, and the boy snuggled up against him even more. Leaning over, he got a good wiff of the other's hair. Strawberries. He smelled like strawberries and tasted like vanilla.

A feeling went down his spine, and even farther down. A throbbing started, but he ignored it. Still holding the box in his hand, he decided to open it. When the lid flipped up, there it revealed a shining golden ring. The engravement said: satoshi and daisuke for all for eternity. Smiling, he flipped the lid back down, and stuffed the box back into his pocket.

Hours later, the shivering redhead awoke as a blast of cold air ran across the open meadow. Looking around at the desolate land with only its rolling hills for company, he wondered why he was outside.

Then he remembered, and blushed as red as the strawberries he smelled like. Getting up, he decided to go inside and find out what Satoshi was up to.

When he got to the house, Daisuke found nothing but a note that said:

_Dear Daisuke, _

_I am sorry, but I am very busy today. I left your breakfast in the microwave, and I left out extra snacks for later. Meet me at the olive garden for supper tonight. I'm sorry again._

_Love,_

_Satoshi_

Daisuke had never felt so forgotten in his life. He felt like crying. How had Satoshi forgotten about his birthday? And what was with the olive garden? Wasn't that like a sort of nice place? What would go on there?

Not for his birthday, because it was obvious that Satoshi had forgotten about that. Maybe something more serious was going on. What could it be though? Maybe Satoshi's father or boss was meeting them there. No, Satoshi would have mentioned that. Maybe… just then it dawned on him. Tears welled up in his cranberry colored eyes. That had to be it. What else could it be?


	2. A pleasant surprise

Well, I decided to add an other chapter on it for shits and giggles. This is the last chappie to it, and it's kind of like the other one, but I'm taking someone's advice on this thing. So, here goes nothing.

Summary: what happens when Satoshi forgets about Daisuke's birthday, or does he…

Disclaimer… don't own. If I did, plot and pairings would b different.

Chapter two: a fatal mistake

Daisuke got ready for that night. He dressed in his best suit, and combed his hair. It was still spiky, but you could tell he tried. His mind had been racing all day about what Satoshi was planning. Maybe he was right, maybe not. He hoped it was the latter.

At that moment, the clock chimed seven in the evening, and it was time for him to depart. He left the house still thinking about what was going to happen. Maybe, just maybe everything would turn out okay.

Twenty minutes later:

Daisuke showed up at the restaurant and found Satoshi already there at a table waiting for him. He looked stressed. What was going on! Daisuke had to know. If it was bad, he could act strong and then cry when he found a place to go. He would act strong thorough the whole dinner though.

Well, this turned out harder then was expected. His feelings weren't used to being caged, and they wanted out. Satoshi was being unbearably quiet, just like when they had first met. He thought back to that day. It made him want to cry.

Just then, some soothing music came on. Satoshi took this as a que. He began a conversation. "Daisuke, do you know why I brought you here tonight?" he inquired. Daisuke nodded and said, "I think so".

Satoshi nodded. "It is time to do it then". He said. Daisuke's eyes brimmed with tears. "Why did you have to bring me here to break up with me?" a light tear ran down the little redhead's cheek. A small water stain was left behind where the tear had been. Daisuke ferociously wiped the tear away and stood up.

He turned to walk away, when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned and yelled, "Don't you think that you have hurt me enough today? You forget that it is my birthday, and you end up breaking up with me as a birthday present. I don't see how you could make this day worse for me now."

Satoshi's eyes widened in shock. He began to stammer. "Daisuke, what are you thinking? I did not bring you here to break up with you; I brought you so that I could do something else.

Daisuke gave him a 'yeah right' look. Satoshi reached in his pocket and pulled out a blue and read velvet box. He opened the lid to it to reveal a golden band. Daisuke's eyes widened once more. His eyes shimmered looking at the shiny object in his lover's hand. Satoshi held it out to him.

"Daisuke, I have pledged my life to you. Will you do the same for me?" Daisuke's tears were running like a river down the surprised boy's cheeks. He was beyond words, so all he could manage was a nod. The band was slipped snugly onto his ring finger.

An other song started in the restaurant. I hope you dance was playing in the background. Satoshi extended a hand out to his partner. "Would you like to dance?" Daisuke once again only nodded.

_I hope you never loose your sense of wonder._

_You get your fill to eat, but always keep that hunger._

_May you never take one single breath for granted. _

God forbid love ever leave you empty-handed. 

As the song progressed, people stopped what they were doing to watch the talented couple dance across the open floor of the restaurant.

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean._

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens._

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance._

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, _

_I hope you dance, I hope you dance._

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance._

_Never settle for the path of least resistance._

_Living might mean taking chances, but they're worth taking._

_Loving might be a mistake, but it's worth making._

_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter._

_When you come close to selling out, reconsider._

_Give the heavens above more then just a passing glance._

_And if you get the choice to sit it out or dance, _

_I hope you dance, I hope you dance_

Satoshi was holding Daisuke tight against him. As the last verse began, he leaned over and began to sing the words quietly into Daisuke's ear.

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean._

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens._

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance._

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, _

_I hope you dance, I hope you dance._

I hope you dance, I hope you dance. 

Daisuke was balling into Satoshi's shirt. He knew that everything would turn out all right. As they sat back down for dinner, Daisuke wished that the song had never ended. He wanted to dance forever in Satoshi's arms.

An hour after dinner…

Satoshi and Daisuke sat on a rock watching the sunset. All of the colors reminded Daisuke that things could turn out all right. He looked up into his companion's eyes. The ultramarine depths were dizzying to look into. That was why he loved them so. He could get lost in that icy blue.

Suddenly, Satoshi began to hum the song they were dancing to before. His voice was pure and clean. It was strong and sounded so beautiful. Daisuke looked up once again. "Satoshi, would you dance with me again?" Satoshi looked down at him for a moment. He smiled and acquiesced. Standing up, he extended a hand.

Daisuke allowed himself to get tugged to his feet. He was unsteady and fell into Satoshi's embrace. Beginning to hum again, Daisuke and Satoshi started a dance. A dance in the sunset that both of them wished could last forever.

Owari

Well, that's it I guess. I hope you liked my updated version. The other one was cheesy. I like this one. I thank the person who gave me this fabulous idea. Well, I will be going now seeing as it is eleven fifteen at night, and I am leaving for England tomorrow. If you are a fan of my works, I will not be updating for a week and a day. Sorry all, but I gtg. Love yawl. Don't forget to review on the newer, better **I Hope You Dance.**

Good night all!


End file.
